Moonstone Eyes
by TheKeybladeForger
Summary: If you are the ocean, then I am the storm that enthralls you with such devastating power. And I am also the moon pulling you closer to me, no matter how hard you try to resist. I will make your resolve wane with the sweet temptation of your unconscious lust for me. For I am the moon that needs your light, Yuri, the light of the sun to brighten my darkness. (SaraXYuri pairing. Lime)
1. Captured Sunlight

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Kyo Kara Maoh, this is purely fan-made.

Chapter 1: Captured Sunlight

_(Come Crashing by Digital Daggers)_

_Hear your thunder calling, _

_from a distant sky_

_wanna feel I've known this, _

_for 1000 lives_

_When the heavens falling, _

_And I see the light_

_Taken from my slumber, _

_From a dream I've died_

_From a dream I've died..._

_Bring me back to life_

_Every time I look in your eyes_

_I see lightning_

_Cover me when there's nowhere to hide_

_You come crashing_

_Give me chaos when there's nothing inside_

_Pull me into your untamed sky_

_Every time I look into your eyes_

_You come crashing_

_Feel the tempest storming, _

_calm the shifting tides_

_Saw your shadow only, _

_wanna be revived_

_From a dream I've died.._

_From a dream_

_Every time I look in your eyes_

_I see lightning_

_Cover me when there's no where to hide_

_You come crashing_

_Give me chaos when there's nothing inside_

_Pull me into your untamed sky_

_Every time I look into your eyes_

_You come crashing_

_Take me_

_Break me_

_Say you'll save me..._

_Say you'll save me..._

_Say you'll save me!_

_Every time I look in your eyes_

_I see lightning_

_Cover me when there's nowhere to hide_

_You come crashing_

_Give me chaos when there's nothing inside_

_Pull me into your untamed sky_

_Every time I look into your eyes_

_You come crashing down_

_You come crashing down_

_(Say you'll save me)_

_(Say you'll save me)_

As the violent tempest raged around them, all Yuri could do was scream as his own power began to drown him and he submerged deeper and deeper within himself. Because he could not resist its power any more than the ocean could resist the intensity of moons pull. Torrents of power surged through his veins and his entire body pulsated with it. That's all Yuri could perceive until Sara's seductive voice reached his ears and his heart was clenched with a fear that Yuri had never known before this moment...

Reaching his hand towards Yuri, Sara said with a triumphant smile curled on his lips, "Come along, Yuri. The two of us will create a new world together," taking a step closer he commanded, "Now."

Another scream tore from Yuri's lips just as his brother, Shori shouted, "Don't go Yuri!" then he and lunged for Yuri and wrapped him securely in his arms as his powers finally began to die down as Yuri's consciousness rapidly began fading.

Furious, Sara ordered his bodyguard sharply, "Berias!"

"Sir!" Berias said curtly in response as he rushed to retrieve Yuri when Shori yelled angrily-

"Stay back!"

However, just as Shori shouted this, the ship suddenly lurched to the side and he was nearly thrown overboard into the roiling waves and Yuri was wrenched from his grasp by Berias. Seeing this, Murata rushed towards Shori to help him regain his balance and try to rescue Yuri again but then he too lost his footing and fell on top of him, which then broke the railing from the sheer force of impact and both of them plunged into the water with a wild cry.

Berias strode over to the broken railing with Yuri still hanging limp in his other arm as he searched the water for any sign of the two Double Blacks. But there was nothing, only debris and churning water swelling continuously into the swirling maelstrom of water that Yuri had summoned before that were still raging on long after he had passed out completely.

Following his gaze, Sara grinned when he realized what they had done and sneered, "Not bad. I should have known that the Great Wiseman would have an ace up his sleeve-" glancing at Yuri though, his smile only widened as Sara said, "-although, it appears that I have still won despite their best efforts."

Stroking Yuri's wet cheek affectionately and pushing back some of the lovely dark black hair away from his face, Sara whispered sensually, "I finally have you, Yuri. Now you belong to me."

After what felt like an eternity of darkness, Yuri blearily woke up to the hypnotic sway of a ship rocking from side to side like a large wooden cradle in the arms of the sea. He was buried underneath a thick layer of silk blankets and Yuri felt almost smothered by them that he could hardly move, not to mention he felt extremely dizzy so it made it hard for Yuri to _want_ to move anyway.

At first, it took Yuri a moment to recall what had happened to him, but when he did, Yuri bolted upright. His heart beating frantically from the urgency he felt to try and save the rest of Big Shimaron's fleet before it was too late! Not knowing that it had already been some time since his powers had devastated their forces.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Yuri," said a familiar voice from the chair beside him that made Yuri whole body stiffen with anxiety. "You used up quite a lot of your power so you should take it easy and recover your strength before trying anything foolish."

Backing himself against the far wall next to the bed, Yuri began fearfully, "Sara, what have you-what did you make me do?!" he shouted, mostly angry at himself for letting this happen.

"Nothing that you wouldn't have done if you weren't just so blind to what your Kingdom really needs; a powerful ruler who is willing to sacrifice his ideals for the greater good of his people," Sara replied in a sickeningly sweet tone as he leaned forward and lifted Yuri's chin to make him face him. "All I did was encourage you to do the very thing you have been unwilling to do from the start-which is to eliminate those who threaten the peace you are striving for." then Sara added in a low voice, "Yuri, I really was only thinking of your best interests at heart. I have always been thinking about you."

"Don't touch me!" Yuri shouted, tearing himself away from Sara and hugging himself in a vain attempt to stop himself from trembling. "I trusted you Sara. I thought we were friends but you just wanted to use me! And now I...I killed all those people because you made me-"

"They would have died in battle regardless of your actions," Sara said coolly, taking Yuri by the shoulder reassuringly although he felt Yuri involuntarily flinch at his touch. "Ranjeel was prepared to fight the Great Demon Kingdom's navy with every fiber of his being and if you had done nothing, many of your people would have died as well. I didn't lie about that. Surely even _you_ must understand that some things cannot be resolved with words, only action. Your other self seems to understand this quite well..."

Yuri recoiled under his touch but when he could not come up with anything else to say, Yuri averted his gaze and fell silent. That is, until he suddenly remembered about Shori and Murata and gasped as he looked up at Sara sharply, "My brother, what did you do to him?! And Murata too! Where are they?"

Laughing softly, Sara pulled back and shrugged his shoulders, "Well they both fell from my ship so I can only assume that they were sent home by the power of your almighty Great One. Because when we searched the water we never found their bodies. But you needn't worry about them now. We're heading back to Small Shimaron before Ranjeel realizes that you're aboard our ship. After all, with all the effort I put in to finally get my hands on you, it would be such an inconvenience to lose you now."

Yuri blinked, feeling like his still-beating heart was being ripped out of his chest, "Get your...hands on me? Sara, what are you saying? Am I really nothing but some kind of weapon to you? Were we...never really friends at all?"

Glancing back at Yuri, Sara just smiled and replied honestly, "Oh, you've always been far more than just a friend to _me_ Yuri. I've wanted to have you more than I have ever wanted anything else in my life. Especially from the first time I heard about you directly from Maxine. It has always been my intention since then to make you mine one day and your incredible power is just a bonus, what I really wanted was you yourself. Now, simply having you at last is more than I could have hoped for. I never would have expected to have this rare opportunity to capture you so easily when you weren't surrounded by all those annoying vassals of yours. So just accept it Yuri, you and I are going to be together for a very long time."

With that, Sara excused himself without another word and walked past Berias with a feral smile on his lips. He absolutely loved the feeling of power he had over Yuri now, in more ways than one. Sara had noticed early on that Yuri unwittingly felt an attraction towards him that he didn't fully understand yet and Sara in turn could not wait until they could spend more..._quality_ time together at his leisure.

And now that Lord Weller had graciously excused himself from the castle-where Sara had Berias lock him up for them to deal with later-he didn't have to worry about Conrad escaping with Yuri and ruining all his new plans for him. Although from what he had seen thus far, Yuri was hardly capable of escaping on his own which was great news to Sara. At least, until someone eventually came to rescue Yuri once they found out from his brother and his best friend what Sara had done with their beloved ruler.

For now though, Sara was content to wait and gradually seduce Yuri even more. Making Yuri realize just how better off he would be with him now to guide the world's future with Sara at his side. Sara could teach him so many things, and mold Yuri more to his liking. Though, Sara didn't want to _completely_ change Yuri. He was still far too interesting of a person to do that to, so he would do his best to refrain from doing so.

In fact, that was half the reason Sara liked Yuri so much. He wasn't like everyone else, especially not his own kind among the Demon Tribe and it at little to nothing to do with his coloring. There was just something about his way of thinking that intrigued Sara to no end and made him want to know Yuri inside and out, to know and understand him far better than his idiot fiancé Wolfram Von Bielefeld who clearly didn't appreciate just how fortunate he was to have a rightful claim to Yuri's affections. Even though from where Sara stood, the feeling clearly wasn't mutual.

Either way, Sara knew that in order for him to keep Yuri for himself, he would have figure out what to do about Yuri's pesky retainers once they returned to the castle. But killing them off would only upset Yuri so Sara had to come up with another way to keep them away from him. And Yuri himself was by no means going to just sit back and let himself get abducted like this without a fight and eventually Yuri would recover from the shock of being betrayed like this and would inevitably try to escape to avoid Sara using him against big Shimaron or anyone else again. That's just the sort of person Yuri was.

"Sire, aren't you going to-" Berias began when Sara glanced at him and silenced him with the expression glittering dangerously in his golden eyes.

"He'll come around eventually," Sara smiled knowingly as he turned away, "I've already proven that I have some influence over him now, but having my way with Yuri will be much more enjoyable once we return to the castle where we won't have to worry about Ranjeel breathing down our necks. Ranjeel's survival doesn't fit with my plans. I should have used Yuri's power in a more effective manner. But no matter. I'm sure that Yuri will do better next time after I've...reeducated him. I look forward to that moment, very much."


	2. Breathless

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Kyo Kara Maoh, this is purely fan-made.

**Note: ****WARNING! Guyxguy scenes in this chapter!** And on another note, since this is still based off of season 3 of the anime I'm going to try to adjust certain scenes to fit this new turn of events with Yuri being captured and everything. Wish me luck!

Chapter 2: Breathless

"Yuri, you are being ridiculous," Sara chided mildly as they sat beside one other at the dining table, "Please eat something."

However, Yuri continued to stare darkly at his plate and refused to meet Sara's gaze. This he did for more reasons than one now that Yuri knew what Sara could do to him. Both to his heart, and against his will.

Yuri had been like this ever since they arrived at the castle. He hadn't spoken a single word to Sara after finally giving up his futile efforts to reason with him, realizing that nothing he said would change Sara back to the same friend Yuri once knew. Or at least thought he knew. The one who believed that together they could make this world that much more of a peaceful place to live for both human and Demon Tribe alike, which now only felt like a shattered dream as broken as his heart was...

* * *

_~Flashback~_

_At first, Yuri wouldn't stop struggling relentlessly against Berias and kept desperately trying to convince Sara to let him go before this got out of hand and really did cause a War with the Great Demon Kingdom and the people of Small Shimaron. But it was like his words were falling on deaf ears as Sara continued his stride towards the carriage, heedless of his cries._

"_You can't do this Sara! You can't keep me hostage like this!" Yuri shouted angrily, pulling against Berias's painfully firm grip on him. "If I don't go back home and clear up this misunderstanding about what actually happened they'll insist on going to War with you _and_ Big Shimaron. They'll think you never intended to join the alliance at all and that you're working with Ranjeel! But I still believe that what you said to me back then was true even if nothing else was, that you wanted to be a part of the world I'm trying to build where we can all stand as equals no matter where we come from! Once Murata tells them what you did though they'll come to rescue me and keeping me here as your captive will only make things worse for you in the end! Can't you see that?!"_

"_Ah, but you see Yuri-" Sara began with a sly smile, turning and finally acknowledging Yuri, "-even if they know about what happened they won't risk confronting me directly. Because not only do I have you, their precious Demon King, but Ranjeel still believes that I am loyal to him. So even if the Great Demon Kingdom does attempt to take you back through an act of the military, once Big Shimaron learns of it they will retaliate in full force and the very War you are trying so hard to prevent will still come to pass. Not to mention it's already hard enough getting humans to side with the Demon Tribe in general, even when you're involved, but, since there are countries who only joined because you are their strongest ally against Big Shimaron's tyranny well...it will be a hard thing for them to dismiss so easily once they find out that even though I joined in spite of being a vassal of Big Shimaron your army invaded my country. They'll see it as what Ranjeel has said about you all along, that it is _you _who is trying to take over the world and they'll immediately start to distrust you if you attack one of your own allies."_

_Appearing quite chest-fallen, Yuri gaped, "You can't be serious. Please tell me you're not seriously going to keep me here like this."_

_Narrowing his gaze, Sara replied coolly, "I've never been more serious Yuri. "_

* * *

After that, a silence fell upon the usually outspoken Demon King and he refused to speak to Sara from that point on or eat anything that was placed in front of him. Although Sara could tell that the hunger twisting in his stomach was starting to overrule Yuri's resolve to resist Sara in any way he could to prove a point. After all, Yuri hadn't eaten a single morsel since first waking up only a few hours ago on Sara's ship after three days of being rendered completely unconscious after violently unleashing his powers. And the toll it had taken on him was defiantly starting to show in the lackluster tone of Yuri's skin and the hollowness of his unfocused stare.

With a sigh, Sara took a long drink from his wineglass and smoothly leaned over to Yuri-lifting his chin with a sharp jerk-and pressed his soft lips to Yuri's as if it was only natural. Yuri jerked back in alarm from the sudden contact but Sara held his face firmly in place between his hands, locking Yuri securely in place. Then like a snake's lithe body slithering through water, Sara's tongue forced his lips to part and Yuri was forced to drink the rich balmy liquid and gagged as he half choked on it.

"W-what do you think you're doing?!" Yuri cried as he leapt to his feet-shattering the silence along with his own glass-and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand while his cheeks turned a shade nearly as red as the wine that had just been forced down his throat.

"Well, you weren't cooperating willingly so I thought I would make this a little easier by feeding you myself...mouth to mouth." Sara replied sensually, reaching over and lazily tracing the rim of his now half empty glass with the tip of his finger, making the crystal hum ever so softly with a dulcet tone almost as mesmerizing as his voice.

"That still doesn't give you the right to..." Yuri began indignantly when Sara swiftly cut him off with a look and he continued to speak.

"Of course, if you insisted upon it, I could have simply made you eat through...other means. However, I doubt you would have been any happier if I did _that_ now would you Yuri? Especially since you're still so mad at me for making you submit to my will before too. But even so..." Gliding closer to him, Sara whispered in his ear, "You can be honest with me Yuri, didn't that make you feel even a little bit better?"

Finding himself cornered against a wall, Yuri replied shakily, "You're probably right about eating something even if I am angry at you, but I...I don't drink wine. And being forced to drink it like _that_ out of nowhere is-" he averted his gaze and instinctively touched his lips, looking so adorably unsure of himself and probably more than a little confused about how he should react in this situation to being violated like that on top of already being held prisoner by Sara.

Looking at Yuri standing before him, Sara could almost see the visible vibration of Yuri's heart beating against the cage of his chest like a bird frantically trying to escape. And oh, how he yearned to hold Yuri's heart between his hands-gentle but firm-claiming it entirely as his own and to feel it quiver underneath his protective touch. Sara wanted to know Yuri's every fear, love, and dream. To know his everything to the point where no one else to claim to be as close to the young Demon King as he was. Not even his own family or loyal retainers...

However giving in to his own personal inclinations towards Yuri anymore could prove dangerous to his plans so Sara relented to cease his advances…at least for now. He might of already gone too far with the kiss but in his eyes it was well worth it, since Sara had gotten his very first taste of Yuri; a taste that reminded Sara of something clean-like rainwater or melted snow.

Chuckling softly, Sara backed away slightly and gestured at the table again as he said, "If you promise to eat, then I'll do my best not to surprise you like that again. Alright Yuri?"

Yuri couldn't answer that, because he was still mute with shock.

And wasn't _just_ because Sara kissed him, but because Yuri actually sort of _liked_ it. That moment-when his mind went blank just now as their lips met-it almost felt the same as when Sara's power flowed into him before, drowning him, and depriving Yuri of all of his senses. The soft bliss of oblivion where all of Yuri's concerns faded away along with his consciousness, replaced with something more base. An instinct to survive, a desire, or the desperate need to find safety and security. But with Sara, Yuri wasn't sure _what_ he felt other than hurt and betrayed and perhaps...soiled because of the blood Sara had made him spill as readily as he would pour a glass of wine.

Unsure of what else to do when his mind was all over the place Yuri finally promised reluctantly, "Fine, I promise I'll eat something later but not right now. Because after what you just did, it surprised me so much that I can't seem to get my heart to stop pounding. And I..."

His voice trailed off as he thought this and then Yuri suddenly slid to the floor with a dull thud, breathing erratically and sweating profusely all over his body. Troubled by this, Sara immediately called Berias into the chamber from his post outside the door so that he and Yuri could have some privacy without foolishly thinking that he could contain Yuri should something happen and the Demon King tried to escape from Sara while they were alone together.

Kneeling beside the fallen Double Black-whose breathing was becoming more and more labored by the second-Berias asked bluntly, "Your Highness, did you...do something to him?"

"Of course not," Sara snapped furiously, feeling extremely irritated due to this highly unexpected development. "As if I would need to drug Yuri just to subdue him until I come up with a more permanent way of keeping him here with me when I already have enough power over him. Most likely this is a result of Yuri's childish attempt to spite me by not eating anything."

Satisfied with that answer, Berias nodded and calmly informed Sara, "In any case, we need to alleviate the pressure on his chest to help open his lungs so I'm going to loosen his collar a bit before trying to stabilize him. May I?"

In answer Sara simply sighed, "This wouldn't have happened if Yuri wasn't so stubborn..."

Berias paused for a moment as he reached for Yuri's collar and despite himself he commented without thinking, "But was it not the Demon King's stubbornness about not fighting against human nations that first drew you to him Your Highness? After all, he is the first Demon King of the Great Demon Kingdom to have openly accepted such a large scale of human countries into an alliance despite the protest of the Ten Noble Houses of the Great Demon Kingdom. Because it is my personal observation that to him, we are all _one_ people, and not two separate races."

Sara frowned, "This is no time to be discussing such drivel Berias, Yuri has fallen ill and I need to have him ready before I begin the next phase of my plan. He's useless to me like this."

Then kneeling down next to Berias to examine Yuri's condition for himself more closely, Sara noticed something hidden in the folds of his tunic and reached for it, only to discover a long leather band around Yuri's neck with something heavy still safely tucked away over Yuri's fluttering heart. And it was emitting some sort of healing power as if trying to sooth his suffering with its power.

Sara was slightly concerned when his fingers brushed against the cold sweat glistening off of Yuri's pale skin like morning dew, but when he carefully drew out the necklace he was both stunned and awed when he saw what was on the end of it...

It was a bright blue pendant in the shape of a teardrop with the emblem of the Wincott Family safely nestled within, that of a beautiful white snake with a long strand of lily-covered vines swirling the length of its slender body. And despite the cool tinge of its color, the small gem felt strangely warm in Sara's hand as it continued to glow faintly through his fingertips. So upon turning to Berias, who appeared to be just as curious as Sara about the discovery, Sara was about to comment on it when a gentle voice as beautifully lucid and clear as water whispered to him imploringly-

_Don't break him..._

* * *

Meanwhile, deep within the forgotten wilds of Big Shimaron, Alazon had hidden herself in a cave with Janis with the Divine Sword that they had successfully retrieved before the White Crow's headquarters completely fell to ruin. For sadly it had fallen at the combined efforts of Ranjeel's army and as a result of the chaotic power that Shori had unwittingly released from the sword when he had been held captive by her and Alazon compelled him to use it to try and stop Ranjeel only days before his encounter with Sara at sea.

Now, Alazon and Janis were supposedly the sole survivors of that fateful battle with Big Shimaron. The rest had most likely been either slain or forced into hiding. Nevertheless, Janis faithfully remained by her side to fulfill the role that he had been created for, which was to serve her until the last of his light faded into oblivion forever.

"Lady Alazon," he addressed calmly with a slight bow.

"What is it?"

"I have discovered a place where the Demon King and Lord Shori are likely to be." Janis told her with a sly grin.

"But the Great Demon Kingdom is ever vigilant these days." Alazon remarked just as cruelly. But neither of them realized that Sara had one of them captive now, the one they really wanted which was Yuri since he was the one who managed to reign in the sword's power after it went out of control when Shori tried to wield it. However, the report came to Janis rather late and the spy didn't know about the newest development regarding the Demon King yet, let alone what happened to Shori either.

"I meant Big Shimaron, My Lady. Lord Weller is involved in a rebellion there. If I know the Demon King from his previous behavior, he will attempt to infiltrate Big Shimaron to save his comrade," Janis smirked wider, "And Lord Shori will be with him."

"Go at once," Alazon ordered with a wicked smile curled on her lips. "This time, we _will_ gain possession of the Divine Sword's wielder."

* * *

After escaping Sara's castle, Conrad began devoting his efforts towards helping Yuri in the best way he knew how at the moment. And that was by making sure that Ranjeel-whom Conrad heard had recently withdrawn his introductory attack on the Great Demon Kingdom for some unknown reason-could not afford to attack the Great Demon Kingdom again while his own country was in shambles due the rise of open rebellion against his rule.

At this point, Conrad was still blissfully unaware of the peril that Yuri was in at the hands of _Small_ Shimaron's King, Saralegui. However, it wouldn't be long before news of it reached his ear from a very unexpected source.

With the help of Yosak-along with Adelbert and his usual companions-Conrad had successfully freed another group of rebels from Ranjeel's soldiers who were about to bring them to the castle to be interrogated about him. Or rather, his persona the Blue Wind who was supposedly leading the rebellion personally. Of course Conrad was doing nothing of the sort. All they were doing was saving those who could not save themselves and allowing them to follow their own beliefs and fight for what they believed in...

Freedom.

While taking a short rest after another successful rescue mission, Conrad and Yosak were discussing this very subject about how the people of Big Shimaron were behaving due to Ranjeel's foolishness and blatant disregard for the needs of his own citizens whom he was meant to govern over. Though at first they were musing over the people's reaction once they found out that Ranjeel used the White Crows to assassinate the other heirs beside Conrad, thus taking the throne for himself.

"Where did you find that document anyway?" Conrad asked Yosak while idly polishing his sword while sitting on a large bolder in the ground.

Smiling to himself while leaning against a nearby tree, Yosak recounted their last encounter with the White Crows when he and Murata were searching for the crystal that held the memories of his life as Janis, one of his past lives who originally founded the White Crows as a secret society rather than the dark organization they had become two thousand years later when someone used those memories to create a clone of him who was also named Janis. He told Conrad that he just thought it might be a good idea to hang onto their documents concerning their dealings with Ranjeel and how it turned out to be a very wise decision indeed now that it was helping them against King Ranjeel without having to resort to violence like they knew very well that Yuri hated.

"If things continue at the rate they're going, it's possible that this might bring about the rise of a moderate King who will consider a peace treaty with the Great Demon Kingdom." Conrad closed his eyes, "Either way, the rest is up to Big Shimaron's citizens to decide."

"That's why I think it's about time you left," Yosak commented in all seriousness, "You're worried about His Majesty, aren't you?"

Conrad didn't answer and simply met his gaze in silence.

So Yosak continued, "You know what the Young Master is like. He's probably beating himself up now for not having been able to stop the War. If you aren't' by his side in his time of need-" and the rest he left unsaid for Conrad to consider the implications on his own.

Turning away from his friend, Conrad stated calmly, "No, not yet. I want to keep an eye on Ranjeel for a while longer."

"Are you sure?" Yosak inquired, brows raised.

Glancing back at Yosak, Conrad admitted, "It's the best I can do for now. For His Majesty's sake."

Sighing because he knew Conrad well enough to expect that kind of answer, Yosak smiled in defeat and said, "Well, if that's what you say Commander. I guess I'll stick around with you for a while then."

If only they had known sooner just how badly Yuri needed both Conrad and Yosak right now, or anyone for that matter, but especially his Godfather. He was drowning, being steadily pulled under by the grasping hands of darkness that threatened to extinguish every last drop of his light until nothing was left but the mesmerizing glow of the moonlight that had stolen his light and made it their own. And Conrad, like Yuri, was a guiding light to a lot of people but now it was his turn to become Yuri's guiding star as he struggled to surface from the veil of night that was preventing Yuri from sharing his light with the rest of the world. For while the moon only shines with the light of the sun, it also hangs half in shadow...where it intended to keep Yuri, forever.


	3. Turbulence

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Kyo Kara Maoh, this is purely fan-made.

**Note: **I hope the song I chose kinda reflects Yuri's feelings so please enjoy this new chapter and don't forget to review! Motivation means new chapters sooner! And that includes my other stories too!

Chapter 3: Turbulence

_(Breaking the Habit by Linkin Park)_

_Memories consume_

_Like opening the wound_

_I'm picking me apart again_

_You all assume_ _I'm safe here in my room_

_Unless I try to start again_

_I don't want to be the one_

_The battles always choose_

_'Cause inside I realize_

_That I'm the one confused_

_I don't know what's worth fighting for_

_Or why I have to scream_

_I don't know why I instigate_

_And say what I don't mean_

_I don't know how I got this way_

_I know it's not alright_

_So I'm breaking the habit_

_I'm breaking the habit tonight_

_Clutching my cure_

_I tightly lock the door_

_I try to catch my breath again_

_I hurt much more_

_Than anytime before_

_I had no options left again_

_I don't want to be the one_

_The battles always choose_

_'Cause inside I realize_

_That I'm the one confused_

_I don't know what's worth fighting for_

_Or why I have to scream_

_I don't know why I instigate_

_And say what I don't mean_

_I don't know how I got this way_

_I'll never be alright_

_So I'm breaking the habit_

_I'm breaking the habit tonight_

_I'll paint it on the walls_

_'Cause I'm the one at fault_

_I'll never fight again_

_And this is how it ends_

_I don't know what's worth fighting for_

_Or why I have to scream_

_But now I have some clarity_

_To show you what I mean_

_I don't know how I got this way_

_I'll never be alright_

_So I'm breaking the habit_

_I'm breaking the habit_

_I'm breaking the habit tonight_

* * *

With a pulsating darkness shadowing most of his gaze, Yuri could hardly make out anything except for the dull glow of someone's hands on his chest, healing him; everything else was a just warped blur. Through his daze though, Yuri could make out the faint sound of distance voices fading in and out as he threatened to black out again. But it was hard to think when his chest felt so painfully constricted and it was almost impossible for him to breath. But Berias must have finally found the source of his sudden affliction however because a few moments later Yuri felt the pressure lift and inhaled sharply as warmth spread through his body again, which had gone cold when he collapsed.

Huffing, Yuri glanced towards Berias's direction and muttered, "Thank you...Berias."

"Are you alright Yuri?" Sara asked, looking genuinely concerned.

Yuri averted his gaze and frowned as he pulled himself up using the wall, "I'm fine."

Unconvinced, Sara looked to Berias who was already hovering over Yuri's clearly unsteady form and ordered, "I think we're done here for now as it appears Yuri needs to recover from his recent episode. Please escort him to his chambers and make sure to have another meal prepared for him once he feels up to it."

"Sir," Berias bowed, taking Yuri by the shoulders to steady him and walking past Sara, whose face was completely neutral until the chamber door closed behind them.

It was only then that Sara allowed his frustration show as he purposefully stepped on the broken glass of the one Yuri broke and glowered at it. This wasn't what Sara had in mind at all for their first moment alone together. Sara wanted Yuri to feel the same intolerable longing for him that he did and respond to it accordingly; but alas, Yuri's fear of him was proving to be more dominate than his subconscious feelings regarding Sara. It was good for Yuri to fear him-it would keep him in check for now at least-however, Sara did not want Yuri to simply become his underling, he wanted to have the Demon King to rule the new world at his side as a sign of his quantity as a King despite being such a young ruler.

"Yuri, you really are as impossible to predict as the sea aren't you?" Sara bemused to himself, looking out at the quickly darkening horizon with a forced smile, "One moment you are placid and the next your heart swells with emotion, bold, and turbulent like a storm. I cannot grasp you, even when I hold you in my hands..." stroking his palm slowly-which sent a shudder through him-Sara recalled Yuri's warmth seeping into his usually cool hands, giving him warmth where formally Sara had none.

Closing his eyes, Sara reached for the thread of power that connected him to Yuri now after their encounter on his ship and gently pressed against the barrier of Yuri's thoughts. This was more difficult for Sara to do without direct access to Yuri's heart and mind by peering into his eyes, which were well known to glean insight to a person's true nature, their soul. And as he did so, Sara wondered if the voice he heard before held some sort of significance to Yuri's past in some special way. It would have to, to have touched Sara's mind like that without being automatically repelled by his power...

It wasn't long before Sara successfully felt Yuri's presence as clearly as he had when Yuri was sitting next to him and abstract thoughts began trickling into him. He felt Yuri's confusion more than anything and that certainly surprised Sara. Surely Yuri would have felt infuriated rather than bewildered about Sara's kiss but that was he felt from Yuri the strongest. Yuri also felt afraid of being trapped here alone after that as well because he wasn't sure how long he could hold out before Sara did something else to him, namely forcing him into his other form to slaughter innocent people. Although, Sara argued silently to himself, the current King of Big Shimaron was hardly innocent nor were those who willingly served his madness.

_If I don't find a way home soon, I know that I'll be compelled by Sara to try and kill Ranjeel again, _Yuri thought to himself after Berias locked his door and Yuri sat idly on the edge of his bed, looking forlorn. _I can't let that happen but...I'm afraid of what might happen if I lose control again. From the very beginning I never had much control of myself as the Demon King, and even now my memories of those transformations are hazy at best so how could Sara possibly know how I feel? Let alone how I feel as..._him_? The Demon King is like this entirely different part of me that I can't control and he just sort of comes out whenever I'm in danger or a strong feeling overpowers me. It's not like _I'm_ like that. I don't go around dealing out judgment whenever people make me mad, I try to talk to them, understand how they feel, and try to work together to find a solution without violence. But Sara just doesn't get it. I used to think he felt the same way about working together even though we were from different. But to Sara I was just...I was nothing but a tool he could use for his ambitions. And now, not only does Sara want to use me but now he-he's trying to get into my heart when I'm already so-_

A deep aching sadness overcame Yuri then and he hunched over and wept silently, letting his feelings overflow in a different way as he folded in on himself-which to Sara's surprise shrouded Yuri's thoughts from further view. It was like a veil of darkness had fallen over Yuri and his light vanished entirely from Sara's magical perception and he was forced to withdraw and release the thread and let it drift away and fade for now. Even so, Sara had learned much from the experience and made a mental note of what Yuri said about his powers a moment ago and how it affected his memories.

And that, Sara thought, could be the answer he was searching for as far as dealing with Yuri's companions once they came looking for him here. Sara had already planted the suggestion in Yuri's subconscious making sure that Yuri couldn't try to escape through the same means he had used to end up there in the first place but even he wasn't sure it would be potent enough or if his friends also had another way of transporting themselves through water from one place to the next. And surely if his power could work on Yuri, it could work on them as well. However, Sara recalled how Janis-the mysterious figure who had been working under Ranjeel until recently-was immune to his gift. So perhaps the issue would need further contemplation; both with them, and how to win Yuri over without _'breaking him'_ as that voice warned before.

* * *

Meanwhile, back on the same morning Yuri finally woke up on Sara's ship, while nursing his drink in silence in a small tavern in Big Shimaron, Wolfram listened quietly to the whispers about Conrad from the townspeople who were still calling him the Blue Wind. A fitting name, given the circumstances; the color blue for royalty, and wind for how swiftly he departs from a scene.

Still, Wolfram grew irritated at the mention of Conrad becoming the next King of Big Shimaron just because he was one of the last real heirs that Ranjeel failed to kill off. And because Conrad was wasting his time playing the hero for these people when it was _Yuri_ who needed him the most.

Three days ago, Covenant Castle had been in an uproar after they discovered that both Murata, Shori, and Yuri had gone missing. Especially Shori because of what happened with his encounter with Janis when he was kidnapped and brought to Alazon at the White Crow's headquarters. Of course, they supposed that the only reason why Murata was with them was because he was simply doing what he does best and helping Yuri mount another gallant rescue if Shori had indeed been abducted again.

But, they quickly discovered that this was not the case at all. For a few short hours after they went missing, Shori and Murata suddenly reappeared at the Tomb of the Great One. However, then it was Yuri who was the one that was nowhere to be found...and they found that much more troubling.

* * *

_~Flashback~_

_Ulrike and the others were shocked enough to see Shori and Murata appear in the Tomb of the Great One when they knew that neither of them had gone back to Earth but as soon as their heads broke the water, Shori whirled around and tried to dive right back in. So Murata had to tackle him around the waist as he shouted- "That won't work! Please calm down and we'll find some other way to-!"_

"_LET-GO-OF-ME! I'm going to give that stupid four-eyed brat a piece of my mind!" Shori bellowed while trying to pry Murata's hands off of him. "I knew something was wrong about him but for that guy to use Yuri like that its-its just wrong! I have to save my brother!"_

_Finally, the female guards snapped out of their stupor and rushed over to aid Murata by restraining Shori and pulling him out of the pool. And with a heavy sigh, Murata stepped out as well and removed his own glasses to dry them off first and frowned._

"_I'm just as worried about Shibuya as you are but we can't afford to act rashly," Murata said, nodding at the guards to release Shori. "Besides, you don't have enough power let alone the correct training yet to move between worlds like he can. He may have missed the mark, but if you were to try and mess up, we could end up in another world entirely or in the worst case you could actually die from overusing your magic. And what do you think would happen to your younger brother then? Shibuya was already distraught when you were kidnapped but if you _died..._I don't think he would ever be able to forgive himself. I'm sure that's how he's feeling right now about what King Saralegui made him do."_

_That shut Shori up for a moment at least and he finally took a few deep breaths and asked Murata reluctantly, "Then...how else can we save Yuri?"_

* * *

_Shortly after they dried themselves off, Murata told Gwendal, Gunter, and Wolfram what they had tried to do and all about Sara's betrayal. It didn't seem to surprise Gunter or Gwendal so much, but as usual, Wolfram was the only one who was shocked to hear this._

_Also, before Shori and Murata came back to the castle to tell them this, Wolfram had only just received permission from Gwendal to go find Conrad-since he promised Yuri he would if something were to happen to him. And poor Dacascos was ordered to accompany him by Gunter to make sure Wolfram didn't go back on his word about not to do anything reckless._

_However, once the two of them arrived and told their story, Wolfram declared that finding Conrad had just became an even greater priority because they would need his help and Yosak's in order to safely liberate Yuri from Sara's castle without risking open War with his Kingdom. Especially after Sara's predecessor, the King of Big Shimaron, had already failed to attack the borders of the Great Demon Kingdom already but that still did not mean that Ranjeel had given up just yet in the least._

_For now, they planned to only act defensively like Yuri would have wanted them to in regards to Big Shimaron. They knew perfectly well however that if any of their soldiers were seen sneaking into Small Shimaron it would ignite the War in full fury and they would risk repeating the tragedy from twenty years ago when their last confrontation with Shimaron only ended in a ceasefire after many lives were senselessly sacrificed._

_So it was decided that Wolfram would go alone to find Conrad if only because they needed to be discrete about crossing over into human territory in this sort of delicate situation. Wolfram had proven himself trustworthy countless times already thanks to Yuri and now, Wolfram was doing it again for the person he loved. There was no way he would let Sara take Yuri from him, no matter what it took. And while Wolfram hated to admit it, Conrad was more attuned to Yuri's needs then himself most of the time so he would be able to come up with a more rational plan to rescue Yuri from Sara's clutches, especially since he had already escaped Sara's castle once before and they knew about one of the secret passages into the castle. Although, they were certain that it would probably be sealed off this time _because_ they knew about it. Still, it was worth a shot..._

* * *

Slamming his cup on the counter as yet another human wondered aloud if Conrad was planning to became the next King after Ranjeel was dethroned, Wolfram grumbled, "What the hell is he thinking?"

And Dacascos, unfazed by their comments, turned and said, "Huh? Aren't you going to eat, sir? You should fill your stomach while you can. It sounds like we still have a long way to go."

Glaring at Dacascos for a moment and then closing his eyes, Wolfram snapped, "You can go back home any time you want."

"Oh no, I couldn't do that," Dacascos laughed nervously, "Sir Gunter has ordered me to stay with you." Taking another drink himself, he sighed, "It's been three days since we've gotten here. Rumors about His Excellency are flying everywhere, but we haven't even come close to finding him."

"It's alright," Wolfram said confidently. "I know we're closing in."

"How can you be so sure?" Dacascos asked honestly.

"Intuition," Wolfram stated as-a-matter-of-factually.

Dacascos laughed nervously again and muttered, "That's not very reassuring..."

Just then, a man came bursting into the tavern spouting something about the Blue Wing rescuing yet another group of rebels from Big Shimaron soldiers when the very person himself raced past the tavern in a flash and disappeared instantaneously. On cue, Wolfram leapt up from his seat to pursue Conrad before he got too far-leaving poor Dacascos to pay the bill for their meal-and ran out into the street after him.

There was no way Wolfram would be able to catch him while Conrad was on horseback but regardless of that he still followed as closely as he could before Conrad disappeared around the bend and Wolfram lost sight of him and frowned. Breathless, Dacascos caught up to Wolfram and commented about the unfortunate turn of events and Wolfram glowered at him.

"That's because you were too slow!" then, looking away, Wolfram composed himself and said, "Anyway, it's clear that they're close by here. We'll start by gathering information-"

"No need for that," came a voice from behind them, who turned out to be none other than Yosak with his usual knowing grin. "Didn't expect to see you here, Your Excellency."

* * *

After that, Yosak escorted the two of them to their current hideout as allies of the brave Blue Wind after showing Wolfram a demonstration of what Conrad had been up to lately firsthand. Meanwhile, Conrad was discussing their plans for the next _'demonstration'_ of the peoples will to Ranjeel when Yosak arrived with their unexpected guests.

"Hey, everyone, keep up the good work," Yosak smiled as he walked in the room after Keenan let him in. "I've brought you some rare souvenirs today." Turning, he then called, "Come on in!"

Conrad's eyes widened in shock as he gasped, "Wolfram!"

Wolfram of course ignored his surprise and strode straight up to his elder brother with a set expression and looked him in the eye, which to be honest slightly unnerved Conrad because it could only mean something happened back in the Great Demon Kingdom if Wolfram was going to come for him personally. What he _did_ expect though was Wolfram usual scolding which he promptly received as soon as wolfram was standing right in front of him.

"You really know how to make a person worry!" Wolfram huffed indignantly.

Smiling softly, Conrad apologized. "I'm sorry."

"You need to come back with me to the Great Demon Kingdom right away," Wolfram began and Conrad was about to protest but he continued firmly, "I've heard what you're aiming to do. What you've done so far should be enough! Or, are you telling me that you really will...become Big Shimaron's next King?"

"The third son is right," Adelbert added, "You've done all you could. We can take care of the rest."

Yosak agreed. "He's right. Even if we quit now Ranjeel is still a goner. Besides, I know you want to go home Captain. One more thing..." he then grew serious and while running a hand through his red hair, Yosak said with a grim smile, "...something has happened to the Young Man that you're going to want to hear about right away."

Everyone gasped in shock.

"We need to go back right now!" Wolfram urged, "Because I'm sure Yuri must...really hurt. And worse, he's in more danger than either of us could have thought even he could get himself into."

"He is?" Conrad asked sharply.

Averting his gaze, Wolfram explained, "Saralegui betrayed him. He only wanted to use Yuri. And then Yuri was captured by him while trying to stop Ranjeel's ships from reaching our shores. That's why I'm sure Yuri is in dire need of your strength right now." looking up at Conrad's face again, he said firmly, "How can we call ourselves his followers if we're not there with him in times like these?"


End file.
